cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutiesunflower/Cloud-y
I made this while I was roleplaying with Grasserina on Discord. Transcript Cloudy: Uh... whad'z your name akain? Cloud: It's Cloud, with no y added. Cloudy: Whad! An imbosdor musclink ondo MY derridory? (What! An impostor muscling onto my territory?) Cloud: I was actually made before you, and it was in 1997. Cloudy: Well, I'm vrom 2011, so iv you wanna vight me then KO AHEAT! (Well, I'm from 2011, so if you wanna fight me then GO AHEAD!) Cloud: Okay then! Cloudy: If you wanna fight me then GO AHEAD! Cloud: I have my sword! Galaxy Ribbon: Ooh, I can't wait how this is gonna go! (they start fighting) Bowling Ball: Not so well for the floaty one huh? Cloudy: You're konna rekred thiz! (You're gonna regret this!) Cloud: (starts using his sword at Cloudy) Cloudy: Well, am I zubbozed do... move zwivdly to avoit it? (Well, am I supposed to... move swiftly to avoid it?) Cloud: Yes. Cloudy: Well, id'z dime do... run! (Well, it's time to... run!) Cloud: Hey! Come back here! Cloudy: Zo whaddaya toin' now? Tryin'da... addag me? (So whattaya doin' now? Tryin'ta... attack me?) Cloud: I'm trying! (he tries to get Cloudy, but he manages to fail, and Cloudy flies faster) Cloudy: Hah! Unlige you... I gan vloat! (Hah! Unlike you... I can float!) Cloudy: ZO LONG, ZUCKA! (SO LONG, SUCKA!) Galaxy Ribbon: Well, that was kinda predictable, especially for some of our roleplays... Bowling Ball: Yeah, wonder how Edgy Anime Kid #693 reacts... Galaxy Ribbon: Oh, here it comes... Cloud: Ugh. Grassy: So, what are you tryin' to do now? Cloud: Get Cloudy. Grassy: Grassy wonders why. Grassy: Grassy has an idea! Why don't we work together? Cloud: That sounds like a plan. Grassy: Yeah! We will rule! Cloud: Let's go! Grassy: Grassy needs respect! (Meanwhile where Cloudy's trying to get HIS assistance, from Flower Grassy that is...) Cloud: So what are we doing now? Grassy: Grassy needs to conquer Cloudy and Flower Grassy... Cloudy: Zhat now? Grassy: We came... to kick butt! Cloudy: Let's go het away from Cloud. Grassy: Alright. Flower Grassy: Let's go! Grassy: Grassy and Cloud need respect! Flower Grassy: Yeah. Grassy: Let's fight. Cloud: Okay! (Cloud gets his sword out) Cloud: Let's start! (they start fighting) (they fight till the end of time, cut to the crowd) Galaxy Ribbon: I'm on Grassy's team! Lava Golf Ball: Go Cloud! B.B: I don't care... Ike: Well, I never interacted with Grassy or Cloud. So I can't decide. Grasserina: My friend, have you ever heard of fanfiction? Ike: I did before... Grasserina: How was it? Marth: I don't know. Ike: Fine... Grasserina: Let's not talk about the... "deeper" side of it... Also, I wasn't talking to you Marth. Marth: Oh, sorry. (cut to the real battle) Grassy: LET'S GO! Cloud: Ha! (tries to hit Grassy with his sword, but he fails to) Grassy: Wait a minute Cloud! Cloud: What? Grassy: Shouldn't I be fighting ALONGSIDE you, not AGAINST you? Cloud: Yeah. I forgot. Cloudy: Then don't make me hurt you Grassy. Grassy: We'll win! NOTHING WILL STOP US! Cloudy: Yes! Cloud: So Cherry Blossom Tree goes with me. Cloudy: My eggs will stop you! Grassy: You're still chained though, egg-boy! Cloudy: Oh! I'm right. Cherry Blossom Tree: You won't beat me Cloudy. I have a cherry sword! Grassy: So... (grassy starts using Razor Leaf on him) (Grassy uses Razor Leaf again, and it's a crit-hit!) Cloud: Ahhhhhhhhh! Lava Golf Ball: Darn it! I was expecting Cloud to win. Cherry Blossom Tree: (uses her cherry sword on Cloudy, but missed) Grassy: Good work... so team, what's the next part of our plan? Cloudy: I have no idea yet. Sorry. I am going to leave. Grassy: Sorry to hear about it. But still, Good work... okay, crew, what's the next part of our plan? Absol: NEXT part? Grassy: Yeah, I dunno, what are we gonna do next? Category:Blog posts